Real Freshmen of East High
by skyeblue25
Summary: This story follows freshmen attending East High at the same time Troy and the original cast are seniors. They run into the real wildcats, help with the spring musical, and follow in the footsteps of the cast. (bad at summaries sorry) I DONT OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL OR THE SONGS
1. Chapter 1

"Say something I'm giving up on you." I looked up into his deep brown eyes.

"Anywhere I would've followed you," the track continued to play, but all that she couldn't see behind Josh's cute little dimples.

"WAIT BUT LIKE HOW DID IT HAPPEN THOUGH. I MEAN LIKE WE WERE FRICKIN APES AND NOW WE BUILD COMPUTERS AND STUFF. I JUST DON'T GET- Are we interrupting something?" she raised an eyebrow as she burst into the choir room.

"Umm..no." I inched away from him nervously. Kenna exchanged glances with Alex but shrugged it off.

"We gotta be outta her in ten before Kelsey gets here." Alex jumped onto the little leather coach squished in the tiny gawd-awful blood orange painted choir room.

Kelsey left this in the room after her session yesterday. It says written for Troy and Gabriella." Josh held up a manilla folder.

"What are you waiting for bro, play it! Then we can get out of here, I don't wanna run into Mr. Basketball and his posse." Alex said.

"Troy's not that bad. Your just mad you didn't get on the basketball team." I said.

"Megan, I'm not jealous, I'm just confused as to why one guy gets everything. The girls, the lead, the fans. All because of his average basketball talent. I just don't get it." Alex countered.

"Whatever," Megan rolled her eyes, "just play the song." Kenna sat down at the piano and opened the folder and started playing.

"I got a lot of things I have to do," Josh sang the lyrics from the sheet, "All these distractions, our future's coming soon, we're being pulled in a hundred different directions, but whatever happens I know I've got you, you're on my mind, you're in my heart," Megan joined in and harmonized with Josh,

"It doesn't matter where we are, we'll be alright, even if we're miles apart, All I wanna do is be with you, be with you, there's nothing we can do," Logan and Kenna joined and and danced around the room yelling the lyrics as Kenna banged the chords on the piano, "I just wanna be with you, only you, no matter where life takes us, nothing can break us apart, you know it's true, I just wanna be with-" Troy Bolton, the one and only, basketball star, the _senior _had walked into the room and started singing along with them, four quiet, average freshman. They all stopped and stared at him.

He laughed, "What, you guys don't think I have a good voice?"

Kenna stood and frantically started grabbing pieces of music.

"Um, no, we gotta go sorry." They all quietly began to walk toward the door.

"Whoa. Wait a second. You guys are pretty good, and you," he looked and Kenna, "You just picked up that song and played it like that?"

"Thanks but we gotta go." She walked out as her friends followed. "I gotta get to class." Kenna said as she ran off to catch her next class.

"Me too." said Alex as he ran off mumbling to himself holy crap Troy Bolton.

Once they were gone Josh squeezed Megan's hand and smiled at her, "You really did great in there." he said he brown eyes locked on hers.

**-So yeah. This story follows freshmen going to East High the same time Troy and the crew are seniors. This is my first try at hsm fanfic so please leave reviews of things I can do better! Thx -me**


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into my next classroom, Geometry, and sat down in the back. Usually I sit in the front, but all I can think about is the way he looked at me. I get butterflies just thinking about it.

"Dude!" Michael said taking a seat next to me. "I heard Troy walked in on you guys totally dancing! So, how embarrassing was it, like on a scale of one to ten." he asked.

"Michael. Filter." Kenna said, sitting down in front of me.

"So it happened?" he asked, his eyes widening in excitement.

I opened my mouth to speak but Mrs. Wilshaw beat me to it.

"Good afternoon class, please pass up your homework."

And another forty-five minutes went by of Mrs. Wilshaw's smeared makeup and exchanging sighs with Michael. Just as I was looking up at the clock, waiting to see if Kenna would it back in time before class ended, an announcement came on the loudspeaker.

"Megan Boswell, Josh Kingsmill, and Kenna Hogan please report to the principals office."

Michael looked at me with knit eyebrows and I shrugged nervously, slowly getting out out of my seat and walking out the door, everyone quietly staring at me, confused.

Why would she want to see me?

Did I do something wrong?

What about Josh and Kenna?

I approached the principals office and gripped the cool metal door handle. I opened it slowly, walking inside. I looked down and sighed.

"Seriously? Not again."

HEY GUYS SO I KNOW ITS A SHORT CHAPTER BUT PLZ LEAVE COMMENTS BELOW! ;) THX


End file.
